Falacia
by BIAK
Summary: Era imposible que por primera vez alguien se hubiera fijado en Sayu, sólo en Sayu. Pero Mello se había fijado en Sayu. Mello/Sayu


Este fue el primer fic que escribí este año, para la comunidad crack and roll de livejournal, espero que les guste. En estos días el Mello/Sayu es una de mis adicciones :) Espero esta historia les guste :D

Death Note no me pertenece, es de Tsugumi Ōba & Takeshi Obata. Hago esto por mera diversión.

* * *

**Falacia**

Sayu Yagami estaba sentada en la barra de un bar esperando a alguien. El reloj le decía que ya era tarde. Que no esperara más. Que él no iba a venir. Pero ella seguiría ahí esperando por quién sabe quién ni por cuánto más. Comenzó a juguetear con las correas de su bolso por la impaciencia y daba disimulados vistazos hacia la entrada en busca de algún chico conocido, o cualquier otro que pareciera estar buscando a su cita a ciegas.

Uno de los camareros se acercó a ella para preguntarle qué deseaba tomar y en lugar de contestarle que estaba esperando por alguien ordenó una soda. El camarero no pareció sorprenderse cuando lo anotó, pero ella se sintió ruborizar de la vergüenza, porque estaba en un bar después de todo, y nadie ordenaba algo que no fuera un trago en esos sitios. Y pese a que se moría de las ganas de probar algo más fuerte desechó esa idea de inmediato. No se suponía que la hija del jefe de vicedirector del departamento de policía japonés ni la hermana del prodigioso Light Yagami fuera una borracha desinhibida. Aunque una parte de ella quizás quería serlo.

Sayu Yagami volvió a mirar el reloj y con una leve sonrisa llena de tristeza bajó la cabeza, jugueteando con las correas de su cartera. Seguramente él no vendría. No le interesaba hacerlo. La verdad era que sabía quién era su cita a ciegas porque se suponía sus amigas la habían ayudado a que accediera sin saber que era ella. Sayu sabía que habría sido mucho más fácil que saliera con ella si le hubiera dicho quién era, o más bien, de quién era hija y hermana. Sin embargo, por una sola vez aunque fuera, Sayu deseaba obtener algo que quería por su cuenta, sin que ser la hermana de Light Yagami ni la hija del jefe de policías influyera. Pero había fracasado horrorosamente.

El mesero vino y le trajo su gaseosa. Y se fue tan rápido como pudo, probablemente presintiendo que ella se pondría a llorar por haber sido plantada y él no estaba dispuesto a consolarla. Ella odiaba llorar, pero estaba apunto de hacerlo. Odiaba despertar siendo ella y no alguien más. Quizás fuera lo mismo, quizás estaba destinada a ser invisible, quizás no era otra cosa sino la sombra de las personas que la rodeaban. No ella, jamás ella. Nunca Sayu Yagami. Siempre "la hermana de, la hija de…" ¡En la vida ella! Miró el reloj. Todavía no era lo suficientemente tarde para irse. Esperaría, sí, pero no por el chico con el que sus amigas la ayudaron a organizar esa cita a ciegas, sino por el chico que se la comía con la mirada desde la otra mesa.

Era consiente de que no era una chica que hacía a los chicos girarse para verla en las calles cuando se cruzaban, pero también sabía que no pasaba de ser percibida por algunos hombres. Sayu corrió su cabello hacia atrás, repentinamente acalorada. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de miradas. Se giró un poco, lo más disimuladamente que pudo para ver si aún la seguía observando. Él seguía ahí, mirándola sin ocultarlo. Su corazón palpitó como el de un ratón dentro de su pecho. Colocó las manos sobre su bolso y lo apretó, sin saber qué hacer. Él no parecía tener intención de venir a acosarla. Y en lugar de sentirse aliviada se sintió culpablemente decepcionada. Él no vendría a ella. Y ella no debía ir a él. No estaba bien. No se suponía que una chica como ella hiciera algo así.

Casi se abofeteó por esos pensamientos. Se quejaba de que la gente la encasillaba por ser quien era, y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo consigo. No era una niña pequeña, tampoco la hija de papá como muchos creían. Ella era ella, Sayu Yagami simplemente. Y Sayu Yagami quería ir con él. Ir con el chico malo y rubio.

Sonrió levemente antes de levantarse. Se molestó consigo por encasillarlo como chico malo por su vestimenta de cuero sin siquiera conocerlo. Odiaba ese tipo de prejuicios y ella los estaba cometiendo. Horas más tarde sabría que no estaba equivocada. El muchacho la miró. Tenía una melena mediana y rubia, con el fleco a la altura de unos inquisitivos ojos azules que la intimidaron. Carraspeó a su pesar, pero se armó del suficiente valor para levantarse, para ir hacia él —evidentemente sorprendido de que tomara la iniciativa—, tomar la silla y sentarse en frente.

—Lo más sensato habría sido que me quedara donde estaba—dijo con voz nerviosa, acobardándose y casi arrepintiéndose al instante, casi—, pero dado a que me mirabas de esa forma y de que estaba tan sola como tú, decidí venir hacia ti para preguntarte directamente por qué me mirabas de esa manera—Y apenas terminó, Sayu sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba más y el ambiente se hacía tenso entre ambos.

Entonces él rió fuerte. Era una carcajada. Sayu se enrojeció y se sintió una imbécil por haber ido hacia él.

—Estás nerviosa—No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Él había dejado de reírse como un maniático para mirarla directamente a los ojos, intimidándola. Sayu se dio cuenta que de pronto extrañaba su risa desquiciada—. Pero has venido después de todo.

Sí, y ella no sabía cómo. Ni por qué seguía ahí con él. Era obvio que no iba en serio. Era grosero. Y quizás era eso lo que la mantenía aún ahí. Que fuera honesto, que no la elogiara con piropos falsos ni palabras salidas de un guión de cine. No, él era descortés. Y eso la ofendía y gustaba.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó. Sacó una barra de chocolate y la masticó de una forma dramática sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sayu pensó que era contradictorio ver a un chico nada adorable con esas pintas bebiendo una cerveza con una barra de chocolate.

—Sayu…—Dudó si mencionar el apellido u omitirlo. Optó por lo segundo—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Mello—contestó a secas

— Mello ¿qué? —preguntó. Él la miró con astucia:

—Tú tampoco me has dicho tu apellido—Al ver que ella iba a decírselo la detuvo—. Déjalo así. No estoy interesado en escuchar la historia de tu vida ni estoy dispuesto a contarte la mía.

— ¿Al menos me dirás a qué te dedicas?—Ella había hecho especulaciones, claro, basadas en la primera impresión. Tampoco creía conveniente preguntarle de dónde venía pues era más que obvio que no era japonés sino europeo, y no creía que él le fuera a decir más de lo que ella podía indagar. Con ese atuendo no era difícil imaginarse un montón de cosas indecentes e ilegales en las que podía estar involucrado. Y ella estaba con una persona que parecía ser de esa clase. Su padre moriría de un ataque si supiera que había tan siquiera platicado con alguien como él. Por eso, cuando él le respondió, no pudo más que impresionarse enormemente.

—Soy escritor—Tomó otro trozo de chocolate. Sayu no pudo haber oído mal: era posible claro, pero él no parecía ser escritor. Era demasiado guapo y seductor como para ser una persona amante de las letras que vivía entre libros. Pero ella sabía que no podía juzgar un libro por su portada, pese a que horas después lamentara no haberlo hecho. Le sonrió y no disimuló su sorpresa porque fingir no se le daba bien. Él agregó—… de novelas policiales—Sayu creyó entender un poco más el por qué de la actitud. Su mente divagó sobre su pasado. No parecía una persona especialmente feliz sino todo lo contrario: parecía irritado. Y saltaba a la vista que tenía una manía por comer chocolate.

—Vaya…—dijo sorprendida. De pronto se acordó de que existía el reloj. Lo miró y por primera vez en la noche no le importó lo tarde que era—. Yo sólo voy a la Universidad—Creía de igual forma que Mello debía asistir a una, dado a que no parecía ni mayor ni menor a ella, pero quizás se equivocaba: Probablemente era de esos chicos genios como su hermano. Pese a que no se comportaba con la formalidad ni la elegancia de Light, algo le decía que este chico también era brillante y no un vándalo como aparentaba. Sus deducciones no estaban tan erradas.

—Tu cita nunca llegó—A Sayu le sorprendió la rudeza de su tono no tanto por sus palabras sino por la forma en que las dijo, como si disfrutara de esa afirmación. Sayu sintió que de pronto el peso de ser plantada le caía encima y todo por su culpa. Sí, había olvidado que estaba esperando a alguien gracias a este extraño encuentro y no entendía por qué él se lo sacaba en cara ahora—. Si yo fuera él, no te dejaría esperando sola en un lugar así. Al menos te avisaría que no podría venir.

—Él no sabía quién era yo—Trató de defenderse y excusarlo. Aunque más bien quería defender la poca dignidad que le quedaba—. Él no sabía que yo era su cita a ciegas.

— ¿De verdad piensas que no lo sabía? ¿Qué tal si tus amigas le dijeron que eras tú y para evitar tener problemas con tu padre simplemente no vino y fingirá cuando lo vuelvas a ver que se dio cuenta de que no le gustaban las citas a ciegas? —Sayu se quedó de piedra ante aquel planteamiento. No. No lo había pensado, pero dada la forma en que él lo ponía…

La realidad le cayó encima como agua fría. ¿Y si al igual que ella él sabía que era ella? Decir que no le gustaban estas cosas y no presentarse era la forma más fácil de evadir el tener que rechazarla. Sayu bajó la mirada, hacia su reloj pulsera. Era tarde, demasiado tarde. La idea de regresar a casa volvía a ser tentadora. Estaba demasiado decepcionada como para pensar en cualquier cosa, hasta que Mello le habló:

—Si hubiera sido yo, jamás te habría dejado plantada—Eran palabras demasiado bonitas para venir de alguien tan repelente como él. Sayu lo observó y él volvía a devorarla con la mirada. Eso o quizás estaba enfadado con ella. O ambas. Mello se acercó a ella y a Sayu se le detuvo el corazón. Iba a besarla. Pero en lugar de eso pasó de largo su rostro y se detuvo cerca de su oreja, para mordisquear levemente su lóbulo derecho. Sayu se ruborizó. Eso era más vergonzoso que un beso. Y más placentero, y muchas otras cosas en las que no quería pensar. Mello le dio una ligera lamida a su lóbulo y sus labios rozaron su oreja. Sayu cerró los ojos, sus mejillas le ardían. Mello acabó diciéndole al oído—. Tú vienes conmigo.

Sayu le hubiera dicho que sí, que sí quería ir con él. Que no le importaba a dónde la llevara ni lo que probablemente iban a hacer ahí. Que estaba bien. Muy bien. Y que por primera vez no quería ser la niña buena que todos esperaban fuera. Pero, en ese instante, sintió el metal frío del cañón del revolver descendiendo por el cuello rozando sus pechos. Mello la besó en los labios y luego se rió. Y la volvió a besar con lasciva. Sus manos tocaron sus hombros y bajaban. Y él sonreía.

—Vamos—le ordenó. Sayu no protestó. No sería raro que la gente los viera salir juntos tan próximos uno del otro. Pocos podían imaginar que bajo esas caricias había una pistola apuntándole. Que no era excitación lo que había en sus ojos sino miedo y vergüenza. Sayu lo pensó un momento, y también se rió como lo hacía Mello hace unos instantes. Todo era una falacia cruel que había creado para sí misma. Era imposible que por primera vez alguien se hubiera fijado en Sayu, sólo en Sayu. Pero Mello se había fijado en Sayu.

—Y dime—Tuvo el valor de decirle antes de que la metieran al furgón. Mello la observó con seriedad. Los otros dos tipos estaban impacientándose. Y él también. Pero quería oír lo que tenía que decir—. Lo de ser escritor no era en serio, ¿verdad? Porque es evidente que no te dedicas a eso…

—Lo soy—contestó, vendándole los ojos mientras los otros dos la ataban de manos y pies. Sayu supuso que también iban a amordaza y a cubrirle las orejas—. Escribí una vez una novela sobre alguien a quien admiro—confesó. De pronto no sabía por qué le estaba contando todas estas cosas a una extraña o más bien dicho, a la hija del vicedirector del departamento de policía japonés—. Pero también trabajo para la mafia—Y como si le pareciera sórdidamente gracioso, añadió—. La paga de un escritor no cubre todas mis necesidades de chocolate amargo.

Y Sayu entendía. Entendía todo de una manera retorcida. Pensar que esta vez creyó que sería diferente. Sólo quería ser Sayu. Sólo Sayu. No la sombra de nadie.

**FIN**


End file.
